Indoor Picnic
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: (POST BBL/SPOILERS) Shuu and Kazuaki plan to go on a picnic. It's raining, so they decide to have it inside. They fall asleep and well... it leads to other things. Human!Shuu/Kazuaki (LEMON/YAOI/WHATEVER. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A WARNING).


"Alright, I have everything set for the picnic!" Kazuaki exclaimed, holding a wicker basket full of food and tea with a table cloth on top of it. Shuu was sitting in his wheelchair by the window. He looked back at Kazuaki. "It's raining, we can't go," he stated blankly. "Nonsense! A little rain won't stop us! We'll just have the picnic inside!" Kazuaki smiled. "You can't be serious," the brunette said. Kazuaki put the basket down. "Now, I'm going to start a fire in the fireplace so it'll be nice and warm," Kazuaki said cheerfully, leaving the room to get firewood.

When the fire started, Kazuaki laid the table cloth down on the floor. He smoothed out the wrinkles and set all the food and tea in place. Once everything was set, he wheeled Shuu away from the window and helped him on the ground. "Do you want a pillow or something, Shuu?" Kazuaki asked as he laid the brunette down. "No, I'm fine," Shuu replied, resting on his left elbow, wincing slightly. "You shouldn't do that to yourself, Shuu. Here, let me get you a pillow," Kazuaki said, grabbing a pillow from the couch. He put the pillow under Shuu's head and carefully placed the brunette's arm to his side. "There. Are you more comfortable?" he asked. "Yes, thank you." "It's no problem," Kazuaki said as he sat next to Shuu. He took a small plate from the basket. "What do you want on your plate, Shuu?" Kazuaki asked, looking at the brunette. "Just a macaron," he replied. Kazuaki placed a macaron on the plate and handed it to Shuu. He nibbled on it softly while watching Kazuaki prepare his own plate of food.

"Does it taste okay? I made it this morning just for you," Kazuaki said, smiling at Shuu. He looked up at the blond. "Yes, it tastes fine." Kazuaki smiled and poured them both cups of mango tea. The blond sipped his tea, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm liquid. Shuu finished his macaron and turned onto his back, closing his eyes. Kazuaki looked over to the clock. "Oh! It's time to change your bandages," he said, kneeling over the food. He picked up the plates and food and carried it into the kitchen. He grabbed the bandages, medical tape, a wet cloth, and antibiotic cream from the kitchen counter before returning to the living room. "You know, I can take care of myself. I am a doctor after all," Shuu said as Kazuaki placed the medical supplies next to the brunette's head. "Nonsense. I was the one who did this to you, so I have to be responsible for my actions," he said, taking off the doctor's shirt.

He stared at his bare chest for a moment before carefully taking off the dirty bandage. The blond took the wet cloth and lightly rubbed it around his bullet wound. Shuu hissed silently from the stinging pain. Once the wound was cleaned, he rubbed the antibiotic cream on a bandage before placing it on the man's chest. He took the medical tape and taped the bandages to his chest. Kazuaki slid off the doctor's pants and did the same to the other wounds on his legs.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Shuu asked, watching Kazuaki clean his wounds. "All I cared about was getting Nageki," Kazuaki said with a depressing tone. "Why didn't you finish me off afterwards?" The room was silent for a minute, excluding the crackling fire in the fireplace and the rain hitting against the house. "Nageki didn't want me to," Kazuaki said softly. "He didn't want me to kill you. He wanted me to be happy and move on," he said, as he finished cleaning the last wound. At that, Kazuaki got up and threw away the dirty bandages. He put the medical supplies back on the kitchen counter before getting a blanket from the couch. He laid the blanket on the floor beside Shuu and put the table cloth back in the wicker basket, tossing it aside. He lay down next to Shuu by the fireplace and put the blanket over them. "What are you doing?" Shuu asked, giving the teacher a weird look. The teacher snuggled up against Shuu, smiling softly. "I'm going to take a nap," he yawned. "Good night, Shuu." He kissed the doctor's cheek and fell asleep on his shoulder. The doctor sighed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Shuu woke up, startled. He sat up quickly, wincing from his bullet wounds. He saw that the fire was out and Kazuaki was sleeping soundly next to him. It was also almost pitch black in the house, excluding the tiny orange lights from the fireplace, indicating that the fire must have just gone out. He also noticed he was… hot and hard. He pulled the blanket down and saw a massive erection in his boxers. He sighed and laid back down. "_Just great,_" he thought to himself. He felt the teacher shift beside him before he fully woke up. "_Shit!_" the doctor screamed internally. He quickly pulled the blanket over his erection and looked away from the teacher. "Ah, Shuu-chan. You're awake already?" he heard the teacher say in a sleepy tone. Shuu nodded. He heard giggling. "I see another part of you is awake," Kazuaki said, chuckling. Shuu looked down to his boner and noticed a bulge in the blanket. He looked away with his cheeks coloured a light pink. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his erection from the inside of the boxers.

"Ah!" Shuu gasped, "what are you doing, Na-" He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. Shuu just stayed silent and kissed the teacher back. It felt nice to him and he was comfortable, so why move away? Kazuaki pulled Shuu closer with his free arm, deepening the kiss. Shuu put his hands on Kazuaki's shoulders as the blond gently got on top of him. The weight of Kazuaki's hips on his boner made the doctor moan deeply against Kazuaki's lips. Kazuaki slowly traced the line of Shuu's lips with his tongue, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. He eagerly opened his mouth, letting the teacher's soft tongue slip into his mouth. "_He tastes like sugar and mango tea,_" Shuu thought to himself.

Kazuaki grabbed Shuu's wrists and gently put them down by the doctor's head, pinning him to the ground. He bent down and started to place kisses on the doctor's neck. The doctor let out a soft moan once Kazuaki reached a tender spot. Kazuaki slowly licked the spot on the doctor's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Then, Shuu let out a loud moan when the teacher bit the spot. Kazuaki lifted his head to look Shuu in the eyes. "I see you like that," he chuckled. He let go of the doctor's hands, which automatically went up to take off Kazuaki's poncho, jacket, and button-down shirt. Shuu grabbed onto Kazuaki, which pulled them back down on the floor. He started to kiss Kazuaki's neck. Kazuaki's hands went down to take off his own pants and boxers. Once he succeeded in doing so, he moaned loudly from Shuu biting on his collarbone.

Shuu pulled away and kissed Kazuaki. The blond returned the kiss. He broke the kiss to remove Shuu's boxers. The teacher ran into his bedroom, grabbed a condom from his dresser, and ran back into the living room. He got back on top of Shuu. He showed the condom to Shuu. "Want to?" He asked, lust drawn all over his face. "Well, it would be an interesting experiment. Ho ho ho," the doctor chuckled. The teacher smirked and put the condom on his own erect penis. He positioned himself in front of Shuu's entrance. He looked up at Shuu. "Are you ready?" he asked. The doctor simply nodded.

Kazuaki pushed himself into the doctor slowly, causing a shout of pain from him. As he started to pull out, Shuu yelled, "No! No, just keep going, the pain will wear off." The blond nodded and pushed into Shuu further. Shuu winced, but soon relaxed after a few thrusts. In fact, it was getting more and more pleasant each thrust. Shuu moaned loudly as Kazuaki lowered himself to kiss the doctor. He pulled away and looked Shuu in the eyes as he thrusted more. The room was filled with loud moans and grunts. Sweat was dripping off of the two lovers.

Shuu was panting heavily by this point. "Ah! Kazuaki, I'm going to-" he shouted right before he came all over the both of them. Right after he came, Kazuaki came into the condom and slowly pulled out of the doctor. They both panted heavily for a few minutes. Once they calmed down, Kazuaki took off his condom and threw it in the trash can. He came back up to Shuu and snuggled up close to him underneath the blanket. "We will not speak of this ever again, Kazuaki," the doctor said, looking up at the ceiling. "Why not?" the blond asked, looking up at Shuu. "It was just an act of lust. It had no meaning," Shuu said blankly. The teacher giggled, "whatever you say." They both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first time writing a serious yaoi lemon, so please be kind with the criticism. I hope you all had an awesome holiday! I'm going to be working on my The New Kid is a Vampire! story soon, so don't worry. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
